The Secret Affair
by Nomadic Lady
Summary: Hermione's curiosity wins over her and she ventures down the restricted section of Flourish and Blotts declining the opportunity to visit twins at the joke shop. Instead she finds herself in a situation she never imagined finding herself in. Veela fan fic, with a twist. (Dark Hermione - 00C)
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note_: Ok so I am not perfect but I have beta'd this to the best of my abilities, so please be kind and don't bite my head off… to much!

_Disclaimer_: JKR owns Harry Potter.

**The Secret Affair**  
Chapter One.

Deep within the restricted section of Flourish and Blotts found two from the light and dark locked within an embrace neither foresaw themselves in or she in particular dreamed they'd find themselves in this certain section of a bookshop.

But curiosity won over her, and she's glad she let herself go briefly for once, instead of being the goodie-two-shoes, that people know her to be when none knew her true desires and where her real curiosity lay which she kept supressed and at bay locked and buried in a trunk within the back of her mind.

She'd been reading books she knew she shouldn't be reading but couldn't let this opportunity pass when she'd let the boy's go and visit the Joke shop without her. She had an hour or two to herself. And she was going to do what she wanted for a change instead of doing what everyone else wanted or expected her to do.

If someone had told her this morning that she'd be within the restricted section of Flourish and Blotts pressed up against a bookshelves filled with dark curses being kissed and touched in places she'd never been touched before by a mysterious and as much as she hated to admit it handsome man she would have definitely laughed in your face and told you: you're crazy.

The weird thing was, was the strange connection that sprung between them and for the life of her she couldn't explain it but he looked incredibly smug after their interaction and few curses sent flying, mostly from her which he blocked with a lazy flick of his wrist… before he assaulted her lips, as if he felt it too but new what it meant and silenced her with a kiss before she could ask questions.

They only broke apart when they needed to breathe but his lips never left her as they moved to re-assault her neck and she clutched his head tighter to her, surprising herself by not wanting to let him go and the thought alone hurt.

His next question caught her by surprise and she responded without thinking.

"You are pureblood?"

"Yes!" She moaned and arched into him as he sucked on a sensitive part of her neck. He smirked at her reply, and he left her neck to look directly in her eyes. Piercing green met chocolate brown.

"Good. Because I would hate for anything unpleasant to happen to you before we continue this at a more comfortable location as only those with the purest of bloods can enter unharmed to prove their blood purity." He paused, looking deeply into her eyes. "With the exceptions of half-bloods of course depending on where their loyalties lay."

Hermione resisted the urge to gulp and whilst she had the courage to do so leaned forwards and kissed him hard. She suddenly felt her back meet unmistakably soft covers of a bed instead of a hard bookshelf and felt him press his full body wait into her.

Shock coursed through her very bones as she realised she'd successfully entered a clearly pureblood residents without being harmed… which only meant one thing. NO! Her mind screamed as realisation dawned on her.

He knew she had lied but decided to fix her after they'd entered through his wards and Lord Voldemort/Tom Riddle is very rarely surprised and he voiced this when he saw that she too had come to the same conclusion. His mate had managed to surprise him twice in a short space of time.

Tom felt smug enough walking through Diagon Ally without getting caught. But this outing was proving to be more eventful than he had hoped.

Leaving her lips he took in her stunned façade and lust mixed with desire chocolate pools and thought how beautiful she looked despite her stunned expression and how lucky he felt that he not only found his mate but she was also a mystery a mystery for him to solve. She met his gaze after she refocused her vision on him.

He leaned down to kiss the corner of her lips and trailed butterfly kisses along her jaw line as he made his way to her ear and kissed the sensitive spot bellow. He could feel the need to mark her as his but new it wasn't the right time just yet as much as that thought irritated him.

"I knew you were lying darling, but I've waited so long for you that it was a risk worth taking." And he kissed her again, pushing all the longing and triumph, even…. Emotions he'd never felt before into that kiss, and without using his wand cast a none-verbal spell that removed them off their clothing. She gasped then moaned that the sudden feel of skin on skin, and he could tell she is still pure.

He pressed his throbbing friend bellow against her lower lips and no longer being able to resist, kissed and licked his way down her body paying special attention to her breasts before venturing further down south.

He could feel their magic twining with each other around them locking them within a protective shield of sorts and he felt the power he held within his hands, intensify with hers mingling with his own. It is a beautiful feeling mixed with pleasure. He knew it would only get better. He wondered how she'd react when she discovers who he truly is. He banished that thought away and new that she wouldn't have been chosen for him, if she couldn't accept him completely and if she didn't well she'd have to get used to him, because he wasn't going to let her go, not now he's found her after all these years of waiting.

Hermione felt like she is on cloud nine with what his clearly talented lips and tongue was doing to her body. She felt a wave of jealousy wash over at the thought of another witch having been in the place she's in now with this man whose name she just realised has no idea who he is called.

But couldn't bring herself to care. As if he sensed her jealousy he stopped his assault on her lower regions which she was hesitant about first but his surprisingly calming yet dangerous presence calmed her, and warned her it wouldn't be a good idea to pull away from him, not now and she couldn't even if she wanted to and kissed her hard.

"No other witch will matter after this." He told her firmly, his eyes fierce and ablaze with desire, lust and something else she couldn't quiet place and she could have sworn they flashed red briefly but she quickly banished that thought as they met half way for a scorching kiss whilst he moved one of her arms from cradling her head to place his fingertips between the valley of her breasts and drifted down until he reached his hard shaft.

She suddenly felt nervous and shy as he stopped kissing her and rested his forehead against hers, his lips only a parchment thickness away from her own. Their noses touching, his eyes burning into hers.

"This is going to hurt…"

The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his mate, considering he'd feel it too but he really didn't want to hurt her and he'd kill anyone impart from himself who'd dare lay a finger on her.

She nodded and gave him her consent. He readied himself, and took hold of her lips as he pushed the whole way through without pausing. He felt her arch against him, and bite his lip as she felt the pain and he too, he could see it in her chocolate eyes as a tear fell across her cheek. But he kept her eyes locked with his the whole time, until he felt and watched as she relaxed and they both felt the pain melt away and pleasure be pains replacement.

* * *

Meanwhile a very embarrassed Harry Potter had collapsed on the floor of the back room of the Weasley twin's joke shop.

Speaking of the troublesome duo the pair of them turned around upon hearing the sound of a thud and looked down to see their bespectacled friend on the flood. Looking at each other, they crouched down concerned.

"You okay their Harry mate?" Fred asked placing a hand on the younger boy's shoulder.

"Is it…" George asked.

But then both twins realized he wasn't clutching his scar but down below and grinned amusedly with evil twinkles full of mischief in their eyes.

"Is old Voldie getting some bedroom action?" George asked.

"It's… n-not fu-funny." Harry Potter gasped out.

"Who in their right minds would want to go near ol' snake face?" Fred mused then both twins looked at each other and said at the same time.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." They then looked at Harry for answers. Harry shook his head as he fixed his appearance, cleaning his trousers.

"No… I didn't see who it was, this was the first time it happened and I'd like it to stay between us, and hope this will be the only time it happens."

"Was it a man?" George asked.

"No, definitely not a man, from what I could tell and I really do not want to have this conversation. As I said I didn't see who the poor woman was."

"Or man." Both twins said. Smirking, clearly having thought up some rude jokes for the Dark Wizard and his possible sexuality preferences.

"No!" Harry said starting to feel slightly annoyed.

"I don't know how to explain it, but it certainly was not a man."

"How can you be so sure?" Fred pointed out smirking.

"If you haven't experienced both?" George added, an identical smirk to his twins on his face.

Harry wished the ground would swallow him up. It was embarrassing enough having this experience in a way he'd rather of not experienced it but to have it happen at this time and in front of the Weasley twins of all people was his idea of a nightmare.

He honestly didn't know how he knew it is a woman Voldemort was with… but it had something to do with their bloody connection and right now he loathed it and felt sorry for whoever the woman is that Voldemort is raping as why else would a woman be with old snake face?

* * *

Back at Riddle manor Hermione lay snuggled in a strong protective embrace, their magic dancing between them as Tom held her closely to him. He'd marked her as they both came together. He leaned forwards to kiss the mark, causing Hermione to shiver in pleasure.

"Mine." Tom growled against her throat causing vibrations to flow through her body.

"What is your name?" Hermione asked him quietly. He lifted himself up so he was back in his previous position, but propped up by his hand and using his elbow for support against the sheets. Their legs entwined his other free arm holding her closely to him.

"Tom Riddle."

**Happy Christmas everyone, hope you have a fab one.  
Updates for this story will be weekly.  
xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

_You my lovely readers are amazing. Thank you for all the response to chapter one.  
Hope everyone had a brilliant Christmas and celebrate entering 2014 in style.  
Wishing you all the best for 2014!_

**Chapter Two**

Before Hermione could respond, he continued. His grip around her tightening, possessively. But she couldn't bring herself to care… all though she felt she should. Instead she felt strangely safe in Tom's arm's and some part of her knew he'd never hurt her, couldn't hurt her but didn't understand how or why she knew this. She also felt something else too. Possessiveness, confusions, hunger, power, and something else… _love, adoration, a challenge_?

These weren't her emotions. It was like half of her own and half of… his? Her eyes met his. And he smirked knowing she had figured out there connection.

"But I am far more interested in who you really are Hermione Granger." He watched as emotions flittered across her face, and felt them as though they were his own. His grip tightened if possibly even more as she tried to move away, but not so that it would hurt her, because then that would hurt him… This mate thing had its annoying catches, bad and good sides.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She half snapped, and warily replied. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you have any idea who I truly am?" He asked her. Then when she didn't respond he leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Do not try to lie to Lord Voldemort; I always know when one is lying to me. Don't push it." He warned her, in a cold, firm voice. Hermione gasped and tried pulling away, pushing at him, to free herself from his hold. Her eyes wide.

Instead he kissed her hard, moving his arm so he could use his hand to hold her at the basin of her neck so she couldn't move and moved so he lay fully on top of her pressing her down in to the sheets Sending her waves of calm and as much as he hated to admit it, love for her. To stop her from moving away from him. Something he didn't like at all. She belonged by his side.

When he was sure she wouldn't move away from him, he stopped his assault on her lips, and rested his forehead against hers.

"Don't try to fight me darling, because you'll fail and cause us both considerable amounts of discomfort." He warned her.

"Then explain to me why the hell I can feel your emotions. I am not a possession by the way. I am human and have feelings myself." She bit back. He smirked against her lips.

"For someone who is supposedly the brightest witch of her age… you are pretty slow to catch on my dear. I have managed to keep this part of Slytherin heritage secret from the nosy old fool, and this information will stay between us and our children. This will be past down from father to so-" She cut him off before he could finish.

"Or daughter." Hermione suddenly realised what she said, and looked and felt horrified Tom noted. Amused. Hermione mentally slapped herself… but if felt so natural with him. Gods this was seriously screwed up, she seethed. She pursed her lips, and looked him directly in the eye, telling him silently to continue. Tom raised an eyebrow. No doubt she would have folded her arms over her prefect breasts if he hadn't had her wrists in a tight lock with his hand.

He continued as if he hadn't been interrupted.

"Son. I am Veela. Another reason for my isolation and distance from people. I did not like others who were not my woman touching me, man or woman. So I generally kept to myself no matter what the old fool thought of me. I did not ask for people to fall at my feet, it was the Veela charm that lured people to me. My followers, my death eaters, are there by choice or due to their fathers."

Hermione stared at him like he'd grown two heads, surprised he'd given her this much information, when she could so easily use it against him, and tell the Order. Tom raised his eyebrow.

"You can't and you won't tell the Order. Another little quirk of a mated Veela, the woman cannot reveal anything her partner or husband reveals to her, unless given express permission to do so."

Hermione didn't know how she felt about this news and settled for glaring at him but felt comforted at the fact he could not hurt her and that she was probably the safest person in this war.

"Shit!" Hermione gasped. Forgetting everything for a moment and remembering her friends.

"I have to get back to Diagon Ally." She said looking at him firmly. Tom glared at her.

"No." He told her with finality and no room for argument. But Hermione wasn't one to back down.

"Don't you think it will be a bit suspicious if I just suddenly vanished?"

Tom glared at her. He hated to admit it but she had a point.

Hermione smirked, even though his face didn't show it, she could feel his emotions differ to a more reluctant acceptance of her point.

"You will not be returning to the blood traitor's barn, and we have yet to discover your true status."

"How do you know I'm returning to the blood traitor's barn as you call it, and not another location you are unaware of?" She shot at him.

"You are not leaving. That is final! I do not care what the Order think." He said stubbornly.

"Tom!" She tried a different tactic and cooed his name, and her tone stayed soft and calm.

"You know the Order will come looking for me… at least this way, you'll have something of theirs that isn't Severus Snape." She watched his eyes light up, and triumph flowed through them both.

"You'd betray the Order for me?" He pressed his hips into her own, and she could feel him, all of him, more firmly than when he was just resting between them.

She glared at him.

"No you dunderhead. I would not betray my friends for you." Things turned sour between the two as they glared at each other.

"You will be my wife; you are my mate. Your loyalty is with me. Not the boy who will never die and the crack pot old fool. "

"You can't just expect me to switch in the space of a few hours. I have to return, it would look suspicious otherwise. And I do not want my friends thinking I'm dead. If I have to leave I'd rather go in a fight, or quietly in a more subtle way than just disappear from society."

Tom felt his emotions soften and he hated it. He hated that he couldn't control her completely or hurt her into abidance. She truly was his equal in every way. The other half of his soul and it is going to hurt like a bitch, when she is gone. He was not looking forwards to that. He hadn't felt emotions in years or well perhaps even ever. Then she walks into his life… he'd do anything for her and anything to keep her safe and happy. She was his universe now. The light in his dark world. But he could also sense her darkness to, perhaps she was designed just to be his light, his mystery, his discovery. Created specifically for him and him alone. No matter who she is, she will be his wife and have his last name. Even if she will just be known as the Dark Lady amongst his followers, or Mrs Riddle amongst his inner circle. Whoever she truly is, she is his and his alone.

"Fine! But you are to return to me at night, or I will find you. Being a Veela and mate to one has its down sides. Being apart for any length of time will cause us both considerable amounts of discomfort. I will be close by for the first few days. You are not allowed another male to touch you or be in close proximity with you, and you will have my mark on you're a-"

"I will not have your mark!" She hissed. "Anybody could see it."

Tom glared at her in warning.

"I am allowing you to leave darling. You will have my mark on your arm a-"

"If I have to have your mark, may it be somewhere, were nobody can see it?" She asked him reluctantly. Feeling he wasn't going to give into this one. Tom smirked and kissed her.

"Good girl. Fine, I will place the tattoo on your lower back. It will not look the same as my death eaters, but more feminine. It will have different quirks to the normal mark. This will allow me to track you down, as we aren't fully mated yet and be able to feel you more closely."

"And what about me and my discomfort from your absence?" Tom raised both of his eyebrows, noticing she caught on part of the reason for his tattoo.

"I will place the same charm on my own tattoo if it will make you feel more comfortable."

"Good." She said, then added: "It wouldn't be fair for you to feel comfort, just because you are afraid of a bit of pain and discomfort."

Tom didn't respond but flipped her over. Ignoring the mess of his sheet's and straddled her. She yelled in protest at his manhandling and he leaned over her.

"Now darling, we could either have some fun doing this or just do the tattoo."

He heard her breath hitch and felt her emotions storm up a tidal wave again.

"Plus if you are to be around other men, I want to know I at least marked my mate properly and that she smells of me." He whispered against her ear. His whole body covered hers, his arms rested against her own as she used her own arms to hold her up.

They are like fire and ice. Hermione could already feel him hard against her, her own skin felt hot and she could feel what she now recognise as butterflies roll around in her tummy… good butterflies and pressed against him, thinking she may as well make the most of it, and make it a pleasurable experience.

Tom didn't waste time, he'd whispered in her ear that it's not going to be as slow as the first time around and to hold on to the sheets for support or his wrists. She could see his tattoo, the dark mark against his pale skin, but chose to ignore, having not really paid much attention the first time around. He was right, it was hard and fast, with him holding her hips as he pounded into her. She noticed he went deeper this way round and wondered what It was like in other positions.

Tom smirked amused and felt rather smug at his mate's emotions. It wouldn't take long for him to sway her to his side on a more permanent bases. He needed her and she needed him. She hadn't even noticed when he did her tattoo.

Instead of his usual mark, he'd made a small snake, on the bottom of her spine and once he'd finished the tattoo he leaned forwards and pressed his body against her back, enjoying the feeling of them together. The way it should be. He placed his arms either side of her and sucked on her neck enjoying the noises coming from her as she met him with each thrust.

You'd think for someone so unexperienced she'd be more resistance, but no not his woman! And he was thankful she wasn't some dim-witted, or wimpy witch, but a strong one.

They came together and he felt the urge to bite her again, mark her and he did as he always had done and followed his instincts, and bit down on the mark he'd made earlier. She screamed as a second orgasm rushed through her body as his seed continued to fill her.

He slowed there pace and lay them down, spooning her, with his teeth still in her neck and buried deep inside her. He just held her whilst her body calmed down and his. She didn't resist him, which is a good sign.

Once everything had calmed down he spoke, placing a soft kiss on her lips.

"Life would be so much easier if you did not fight me."

She pulled him back down for a kiss, then smirked.

"Where would the fun be?" And then said smugly. "You can't hurt me."

**Oh dear… lol. Looks like Tom has his hands full. X  
Updates will be every Sunday from this point forwards. xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you again, my lovelies :) I'm afraid ya'll will just have to wait and see what happens. Because I will not be revealing anything, till whenever that chapter may be. But I do feel a little bad for Tom too. Even more so when she discovers a new little quirk of their bond. That maybe a blessing or a curse depending on which way they both look at it.

And TSA has reached over 100 followers, nearly 50 favourites and almost 20 reviews.  
Again thank you all so much :)

Hear is an early update for you all to say thank you! xx

**Chapter Three**

Tom and Hermione showered and re-dressed, and as much as he hated her to do so, she won the battle to cover the bite marks on her neck, with a cover charm. Stating that it would look weird if she suddenly materialized with bite marks on her neck and that would he really want everyone crowding around her asking questions and possibly leaning in to touch the mark's.

After some heated kisses, they apperated into the restricted section of Flourish and Blotts book shop. The exact same place they'd left three hours before. Hermione found it amazing how much could change in such a short space of time.

Tom held onto her as he cast a wandless charm over them that had them invisible and would only remove it once they'd reached a deserted part of the book shop, that wasn't the restricted section.

"Don't move." He whispered in her ear. As He held her close to him, and her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. Hermione stiffened, in his arms, hating her body's reaction to his words, as she practically stuck herself to him, due to his tone, which had her on edge, his emotions alert and ready. There was something else to prickling in the back of her mind, but couldn't figure it out.

After what seemed like ages, he relaxed and removed the glamour from them. He kissed her hard which surprisingly she returned. Maybe it wouldn't be so hard to sway her after all?

They both could feel their arousal's laced and spiked with desire and lust rise between them and reluctantly pulled away before things got too far.

Hermione felt torn. Guilty and right. Surprised at how right it felt to be with the darkest wizard of all time… her enemy. Yet was he? Who was she? So much had changed in a few short hours.

Tom didn't need to read her mind, to know what she is thinking.

"We will get to the bottom of this… after all I want to know who my mate is." He said. Kissing her lips again.

"I don't know if I want to know who I really am." Tom sighed and came clean about one of the things he noticed about her that only a mate could.

"One of the other perks of being a Veela, and mated to one is that I can detect anything about you. And when I first saw you, I noticed you had a very strong and warded glamour charm around you."

Hermione glared at him.

"So I was simply a mystery to solve for you?" She hissed. Trying to pull away, but he kept a strong hold around her waist.

"At the time…. But not so much now when you are mine."

"Anything else I should be made aware of?" She still glared at him.

"Just don't let any other males touch you or else I will know and won't be held responsible for my actions… no matter who it is that dare touches my wife."

Shock rocketed through Hermione at his declaration. She'd had a feeling… reading a little about Veela's in the past but was waiting for him to say it.

Tom smirked at her reaction. He knew she was aware as to what there mating and combining of magic meant, but neither had said anything, what with other revelations such as his true self.

"Don't pretend darling that you weren't aware. Pretending does not suit you."

Anger flared up inside her, and both could feel her magic start to crack. Tom pushed down on it keeping it at bay around them, so it didn't cause any destruction around them.

"You pig Thomas Marvolo Riddle." She hissed at him, eyes ablaze with fury.

"I wasn't aware at the time. Until after whereas you…. You obviously knew what was happening. But took my choice away. Maybe I wasn't, am not ready for marriage yet. I haven't even finished Hogwarts. Yet you didn't think to inform me of what all this means before I allowed you to take me."

"You enjoyed it so don't deny it wife. And why would I have told you? At least now I know I can trust you completely and you can not reveal anything to the blasted order and can find you with ease if I sense you are in any kind of danger."

Hermione glared at him. She was only thank full there isn't any rings... The smirk on his face had her feeling on edge.

"What?" She asked warily, as he lifted her left hand up with his.

Hermione's eyes widened as she spotted two rings. One on his left hand and the other on her own wedding band finger.

Tom chuckled at her reaction upon seeing the rings. He too was rather shocked and surprised she hadn't noticed, but then again, she was right in thinking that allot had changed in a short space of time. He was pleased he'd found his mate, now wife.

After years of waiting for her had finally paid off. She was everything he hoped to find in a mate and more and most importantly she wasn't afraid of him, not even when he revealed himself to her just… disgusted and felt guilty for what she had done, or whom she had been intimate with.

He watched as she tried to take the ring off of her finger… which hurt a bit, but quickly squished it, knowing she had already felt it, but chose to ignore it. He could feel her panic and fear and decided to put an end to it by taking hold of her hands in his and kissing her ring before placing both her arms above her head her hands tide by his. Pressing her against the bookshelf.

"It is no use fighting it, we are bound by magic. There is one more ritual that needs to be done, but I will wait for you to come to me. I would rather not have a fingerless wife, if you had just asked me I could have placed a charm which I know you are aware of inside that intelligent head of yours could easily conceal our rings until we are ready for the world to know of us."

Hermione stared at him in shock. There had been too much shock in such a short space of time.

"I apologise if I am not thinking clearly (husband – she sneered his name) but my life has changed in a few hours. So forgive me for not thinking of bloody charms."

He glared at her.

"Watch your tone darling. You forget whom you are speaking with." She smirked at him, a smirk that could rival any slytherin's, even the Malfoy's. Tom thought.

"And you forget you can't hurt me." She watched as his eyes darkened, and his handsome face turn into a dark scowl.

"Fair-play wife. It looks as if we are equals. Lord Voldemort is not happy with this small fact."

"And I am not happy being married to a mad man." She threw back at him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"You know nothing impart from what the old fool has brainwashed you with so… what's that muggle saying?" He paused for affect. "Don't judge a book by its cover."

"Is that so? And why should I believe you? I'm everything you are against." It was his turn to smirk.

"And you forget that you are not a mudblood darling or else you would have been seriously injured upon entering my home."

"Not the Malfoy's then?" She shot back, ignoring what he said about her blood status.

His smirk turned into a glare.

"I do not need to rely on the Malfoy's for a roof over my head. I have many homes many people do not know of. Not even my inner circle. I do like to have my own space, that's not tainted by work."

Hermione laughed at that.

"You call what you do work?" She gave a very unlady like snort and then said.

"Now if you do not mind letting me go; I need to leave, to keep up the façade of Hermione Granger."

Tom took hold of her chin and kissed her hard. Knowing she won't be able to resist him and felt her melt against him. He smirked and let go of her.

"Don't forget." He warned her knowing she'd know what he was on about. He felt reluctant to let her leave, only just having found her.

"How could I not… my lord?" She said, mocking him. Hermione did not turn to look back at him, not once but she could feel his eyes burning a hole into the back of her head and felt how he felt when she called him 'my lord' which won't be happening at all, plus if mocking his name turned him on… she wondered how he would feel if she genuinely called him my lord… too bad he wasn't going to find out any time soon, if ever.

The further away she became from him, Hermione noticed how uncomfortable she became and she also noticed as she picked up a few books on veela's and blood bonds and a few wizard romance novels. Yes even she the know-it-all who loved to learn enjoyed the odd romance novel.

When Hermione went to pay for her item's, declining a bag from the surprised sale's assistant behind the counter, either due to her reading choices or her small beaded bag which her books had disappeared in, when handed back to her. She turned around and was greeted by two very angry, worried wizards.

"Where the bloody hell have you been?"


End file.
